Paint brushes are widely known for the painting of surfaces and objects. Typically, a paint brush is used by placing the bristles of the paint brush into a container of paint. After the painting activity has been completed, it is necessary to clean the bristles of the paint brush. Often, the bristles are cleaned by inserting the bristles into a bucket of cleaning fluid or water. The cleaning of the paint brush is often a time consuming and tedious activity. Many times, the bristles are never cleaned to the satisfaction of the owner of the paint brush. Additionally, when the paint brush is placed into a bucket, only the outer surfaces of the bristles have direct contact with the water. The water, or other cleaning liquid, in the bucket, does not effectively penetrate or circulate throughout the bristles so as to maximize the ability to clean the bristles.
In the past, brushes of various types have utilized fluid connecting passages so as to enable paint to be directed through the brushes for various purposes. These prior art paint brushes have failed to utilize and orient such passages for receiving a water hose to enable the cleaning of the paint brush subsequent to its use in a painting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,929, issued on Oct. 3, 1933 to C. F. Ceraig teaches a paint brush having a removable handle. When the handle is unscrewed from the body of the paint brush, an opening is provided so as to allow liquid to be inserted through orifices formed adjacent to the bristles. In this arrangement, cleaning fluid is forced through channels in areas adjacent to an end of the bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,199, issued on Aug. 16, 1938, to H. F. Mitchell teaches a paint brush in which paint can be fed, under pressure, through the handle of the brush, through a longitudinal channel, and into an area amongst the bristles extending outwardly from the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,236, to Stefano sets forth a rotary painting brush wherein a hose arrangement is formed through a rear handle portion of the paint brush to provide both rotary movement and impart fluid to the bristles of the paint brush to effect a painting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,872, to Stillman sets forth a dental cleansing and massaging apparatus wherein fluid is directed orthogonally into an elongate body of the device to effect a rotary operation of the various tools utilized at opposite ends of the body member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,694, issued on Sep. 7, 1971, to R. D. Hamm describes a pistol-type handle on the end of a hollow hub affixed to the bristles of a paint brush. A trigger-actuated mechanism is provided so as to pump paint between the bristles of the paint brush. The handle and the pumping device are connected by a flexible hose to a portable paint container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,300 to McGlew et al. sets forth a paint roller construction wherein paint is directed through the elongate handle and body portion of the roller, and directed through the roller so as to direct paint through the roller and onto a surface to be painted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,244 to Poliak sets forth a hydraulic tooth and gum cleaning device utilizing liquid Jets to supply a rotary motion to the tool and direct such fluid onto associated teeth and gums.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,685, issued on Jun. 30, 1987, to E. P. Murphy describes a power brush coating applicator having a separable handle, a valved housing and a brush housing. The handle of the applicator is adapted for connection to a source of pressurized liquid. An interior flow path is provided through the valve chamber and into flow communication with the capillary openings adjacent to the bristles.
International Publication No. WO 88/0734, published on Oct. 6, 1988, to Varrichione provides a detachable manifold and brush assembly having a bristle head with a detachable manifold having a feed port. A distribution channel communicates with the feed port. Feed conduits are provided so as to distribute paint to the bristles. The bristle heads and the manifold are removably secured together.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a paint brush that can be easily and thoroughly cleaned during a painting operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-cleaning paint brush that allows the cleaning liquid to be evenly distributed throughout the bristles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-cleaning paint brush in which the source of liquid can be disconnected as required.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a self-cleaning paint brush which is easy to use, easy to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-cleaning paint brush that minimizes the amount of water required for cleaning the brush.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-cleaning paint brush that increases the life of the brush.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-cleaning paint brush that reduces the cost of brushes to painters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-cleaning paint brush that reduces labor costs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-cleaning paint brush that reduces waste and minimizes disposal problems.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.